


Like Stolen Pearls

by gusryder



Series: Like Stolen Pearls [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Canon Compliant, Fuckbuddies, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stupid hockey boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusryder/pseuds/gusryder
Summary: Connor falls asleep. It isn’t the first time he’s done it so it isn’t that big of surprise. What does surprise him is waking up in the night to Leon’s heavy weight thrown over him, his breath tickling the hair at the back of his neck.Connor can feel where his shirt has ridden up and his skin is pressed against Leon’s bare stomach. Leon got undressed; he made a conscious decision to stay. Connor ponders that as he soaks in Leon’s warmth against him.They don’t do this sort of thing. Not even last year.





	Like Stolen Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> There is cheating that occurs. It happens 'off-camera', before this work begins but if the idea makes you uncomfortable, don't read!  
> There is some timeline hopping that I hope isn't too confusing! I used an * to indicate a change in time. Relatively unbetaed so all errors are mine.  
> I'm assuming Connor has his own hotel room but otherwise the games and timing of events should be accurate.  
> Title from Savage Garden's Tears of Pearls because Savage Garden is the bomb.  
> I have two more stand-alones as part of this series that I will be posting in the next few days.  
>  
> 
> I would like to thank the Edmonton Oilers for the emotional rollercoaster that has been this season. :/

After the game in Chicago, Connor opens the door and finds Leon standing there, iPad in hand. He looks soft in sweats and a well-worn t shirt but has a determined expression on his face. 

Leon pushes past Connor without saying anything, slips off his shoes and throws himself on the bed. Connor watches him bemused and walks over to the bed before pausing.

Leon pats the space next to him, queuing up game video, “Our son is doing well, if you had just been ready for this-“

Connor rolls his eyes and reclines next to Leon, preparing himself to listen to Leon explain all the ways he failed to get their son-Kailer-his first NHL goal since Leon can’t do it himself.

“He did have 8 shots on net you know,” Connor points out with a huff but he’s smiling as he lets Leon continue.

He lays close enough to Leon that he can feel the warmth of his body, their shoulders touching and legs brushing, but not close enough that his brain is consumed with thoughts of last year, in similar hotel rooms, with Leon’s mouth on his dick, as Connor chants Leon’s name over and over. 

They used to do this after every game, pull up the game tape and review. It felt good to process the game with Leon, between good natured chirping, breaking down the game with someone on the ice, on his line, was helpful to his game. To their game. And it helped that it was Leon next to him, Leon’s voice low in his ear.

It seemed only natural when game reviews evolved to include hand jobs and later blow jobs. It wasn’t something they consciously did, it was the natural evolution of things - Just two guys blowing off steam, high on winning. They had unspoken rules as well; things never happened at home, they didn't kiss, it never went beyond a handy or a blowy, and they never, _ ever _ talked about it.

*

_ Connor`s on his knees, pants open as he jerks himself off, his face buried in Leon`s crotch as he works Leon with his mouth. Leon`s got his hands in Connor's hair and he`s muttering a stream of profanity interspersed with Connor`s name and it`s hotter than anything. He can feel the tightening in his balls and he's so close so he slides his free hand up Leon thigh and cups his ball. Leon bucks into his mouth and Connor swallows the flood of warmth as his own orgasm hits and he works to keep pulling Leon into his mouth while his body trembles with relief. _

_ “Fuck Con, you’re almost as good at that as you are giving me the puck,” Leon pants as he tucks himself and tosses Connor the box of Kleenex. Connor gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean up and by the time he comes back, Leon’s got the iPad out and he’s stretched out across the bed on his stomach. Connor joins him, pressed against him companionably as they start breaking down their game.  _

Nothing changed on the ice and if Connor got a warm feeling in his gut when he caught Leon`s eyes across the ice during practice, well then that was on him. 

Then Lauren came up for the playoffs and her presence was jarring in a way it had never been before.  They were on the road and Leon had slid his hand into Connor's sweats, easy as it always was but Connor's throat closed and he scooted backwards on the bed in panic. “I can't,” he got out hoarsely.

Leon nodded, “I get it,” he said stiffly before jumping off the bed and striding toward the door. “Night Connor,” Leon said as he shut the door behind him leaving Connor gaping after him.

He felt stupid afterwards. To have never thought that what he and Leon were doing would affect anyone else. To have believed that this  _ not-thing _ wouldn't affect their teammates or hurt Lauren because what they were doing wasn't  _ real _ . Except that somehow, it really was and now it had managed to hurt Leon. Connor didn’t know what to do about that so like most things in his personal life, he ignored it and played hockey. With a new fragility to his friendship with Leon, and an awkwardness with Lauren, Connor coasted through the rest of the playoffs in a haze and was almost relieved by their game 7 loss because it gave him more than a few days to get away from Leon and regroup. 

After an embarrassing win in Vancouver at the beginning of the next season, Connor headed to his room and shut the door. He lay in the dark feeling out of sorts, trying, and unable to sleep, and he absolutely did not listen for Leon at the door. What happened last year, even minus the orgasms would clearly not be happening this year and Connor tried to ignore the punch of hurt he felt when he found out Leon had been hanging out with Lars after games.

He saw the hit on Leon but didn’t think much of it, no one did really. Leon kept playing and it wasn’t like any of them were spectacular that night. Connor still blames himself for not noticing sooner. Thinks that maybe if there was still something between them that he would have. But Lauren was around and he and Leon weren’t spending much time alone together, so like the rest of the team, Connor didn’t notice something was up until Leon texted him. Things happened quickly after that; Connor found himself playing games without Leon on his wing and the team wasn’t clicking anymore, everyone a step off of normal. 

Connor was relieved when Leon came on the road trip. He told himself that it was for the same reasons as everyone else - that Leon was almost back to playing and because his presence was missed on the ice - and that was all true  but Connor really just missed his friend. And as he put his pads on in Chicago and looked over to where Leon should have been sitting next to him doing the same, Connor wasn’t convinced that the Leon he missed had ever been there this season at all.

*

Now Connor’s reclined on his bed, propped up with pillows, next to Leon like it used to be and he feels like things might be getting back to normal for the first time this year.

They get to Connor’s assist on Patty’s goal and Leon just shakes his head and slides the bar back to watch it again. “If Patty hadn’t scored, I would have shown up for the third period and made them play me.”

They watch it from another angle and Connor stays silent because he knows that he’s good at hockey but it’s not like he consciously decides to make these plays for the highlight real - he’s just playing hockey. 

“Fuck,” Leon breathes, “If this was last year, you definitely would have been getting something for that. That’s fucking beautiful.”

Connor mulls this over and forces himself to stay silent. Not to say, “why can’t it be last year, this year?” or to teasingly ask, “What would I be getting?” Because if he goes there now, he knows he won’t be able to pull Leon’s hand away again.  And Connor isn’t even sure if he would want to.

The game continues on and Connor’s warm and comfortable next to Leon, his head tilted so it’s resting on Leon’s pillow, against Leon’s shoulder. He’s watching but Leon’s voice, low and steady, is soothing, and it was a good game and he’s just so...

Connor falls asleep. It isn’t the first time he’s done it so it isn’t that big of surprise. What does surprise him is waking up in the night to Leon’s heavy weight thrown over him, his breath tickling the hair at the back of his neck.

Connor can feel where his shirt has ridden up and his skin is pressed against Leon’s bare stomach. Leon got undressed; he made a conscious decision to stay. Connor ponders that as he soaks in Leon’s warmth against him. 

They don’t do this sort of thing. Not even last year. If Connor fell asleep, Leon would move to the other bed or go back to his room and that  is why Leon started coming over to Connor’s room in the first place. Connor is usually the one to fall asleep first and he can be hard to prod awake to move back to his own room. 

Connor supposes it was just another one of those rules they made up for this thing that they didn’t talk about. Maybe now that they weren’t doing whatever, Leon felt he could stay. Connor tries to ignore the warmth that spreads through him at the feel of Leon’s weight on him and he dozes.

When he wakes up again, his back is cool and he rolls over and sees Leon sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hand.

“It hurts so much,” Leon mutters seemingly aware that Connor’s watching him. He drops his hands and turns to look at Connor, “this headache won’t leave me alone. Sorry I stayed, I could feel another one coming on and I thought if I didn’t move too much that it would stay away.”

Connor chides himself for thinking Leon stayed because of him and moves to the edge of the bed and puts a hand on Leon’s shoulder, “Can I get you something? Your pills?”

Leon stiffens at the touch and stands up, “No, I’ll go back and deal with it.” He throws his shirt on and grabs his room key. “I’ll text you later,” Leon says as he walks out of the room.

Connor stares after him feeling the chill of the AC on his sleep-warmed skin and tries to ignore the feeling of deja vu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Viennajones for nicely suggesting that I get my tense-shit together. I'm sure it's still not together but I tried.


End file.
